Automatic Love Letter
by Poisonchik88
Summary: A collection of Hotch/Garcia stories.
1. Very ThankFul Oneshot

Title: Thankful

Summary: Hotch is thankful for his son, his friends, his job and showers big enough for two. Fluff fic!

A/n: I blame this delusional fic completely on Lusam (glares!) who begged me to go back to write some criminal minds fics now that I'm laid up at home. (Car accident!) And than decided to challenge me with this pairing. I also want to let you know that there's another two chapters after this one featuring this pairing! (Smiles) I am serious blame Lusam for this short series thingy!

* * *

Hotch still in sleep mode rolled over and reached out only to come up empty. He cracked open one sleepy eye and looked around for his bedmate frowning when he didn't catch sight of her. With a sigh, he flung the covers off and lazily pulled his naked body out of the warm comfort of his bed. After he managed to find his boxers, he padded out into the kitchen noticing the freshly brewed pot of coffee and the giant bright yellow cup with the words smile on it in his hardly ever-used dish rack. He frowned in disappointment, so she had left sometime before morning. It wasn't even 4 a.m. yet.

It was than he noticed a flourish of movement out of the corner of his eye- coming from baby Jack's nursery. He quietly opened the door to see his bedmate sitting on the floor with Jack in her lap.

"See these blocks Jack?" She muttered quietly handing him a purple block, Jack looked up at her in confusion, and pilled the block on top of the small stack, his bedmate had undoubtedly built. "There like dreams." She whispered in his ear making Jack giggle as the toddler tugged on her messy hair.

"The higher you build them, the bigger your dreams become." She told him with a giant grin on her face as she handed him another block to add to the brightly colored stack. "But see, you can't have dreams unless you sleep." His bedmate giggled at the scandalized look on his sons face. She coughed to hide her laughter, as Jack seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded his little sandy blonde head and wrapped his chubby arms around her neck.

He watched from the doorway as she tucked Jack back into his toddler bed, making sure to pull up the gates –whose only purpose was to make sure Jack didn't tumble out of bed – he was still a champion wiggler even in toddler hood.

"Sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite." She cooed as she brushed his little bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead lightly. Hotch smiled softly at the tender display.

"Good morning sunshine." She mouthed as she walked towards him, Hotch just smiled in response, waiting until they near the kitchen before he reached out and grabbed her.

She smiled lazily and rolled her eyes as he buried his unshaven face in her neck, his nuzzling causing a fresh wave of giggles.

"Come back to bed." He whispered softly in her ear, making sure his lips grazed her ear in the process. He grinned sleepily as she shuddered and drew in a ragged breath. He took advantage of her weakness and started walking them back towards the bedroom.

Just as he managed to get her into the bed and pinned underneath him did his cell phone on the bedroom dresser start to do its 'answer me' dance. He groaned in disappointment and with much regret managed to untangle himself from his now pouting bedmate.

"Hotchner." He barked into the phone as he settled back into bed, allowing his bedmate to snuggle up to him on the side. He gently kissed her forehead before he moved away slightly to hold the phone out so they could both hear what was going on.

"I'll be there in ten minutes JJ, call in the rest of the team." He instructed all traces of sleepiness gone from his voice and its place the stern chief. His bedmate made a move to try to get out his bed, the key word being try. He let out something akin to a low rumble in the back of his throat before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her back towards him. They both sighed as she leaned fully against him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Her fingers played at the nape of his neck in an unconscious caress.

She stared at him in confusion but he just pointed to her pocketbook that lay across the room and smiled. Without further a due her pocketbook began to shake and slide across the small coffee table letting her know that her phone was currently vibrating.

With a sigh, she heaved herself out of the comforts of his arms and the bed and rummaged through her bag until she found her miniature baby aka her cell-phone.

"Garcia." She answered as she moved to sit on the end of the bed , grinning as Hotch sat upside her and started trailing kiss up her shoulders and towards her neck. "On my way." She added before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the pillow she vacated only a few seconds ago.

"How much time do we have, before we have to be there?" She asked coyly, the look on her face promising he was going to a very happy man.

"Half hour tops thanks to Jack needing a babysitter." Hotch answered one dark eyebrow raised in question.

"Than want do you say we get ready, you know ... a shower… you… me…together." She hinted sending a lecherous grin his way. He just could not resist temptation any longer and attacked her lips with his own pulling away as things started to lead to a encore of last nights performance.

As they made there way to the shower still wrapped up in each other, Hotch was very thankful he decided to take the apartment with the shower built for two.

Very, very thankful!

* * *

A/n: Well that's the end.. How's that fcr a surprise pairing!! I hope that you liked it!! :)

Well thanks for reading, hope you review

D.


	2. Stop In Nevada: Part One

Chapter Two:

Dedicated to Elizabeth Perry for requesting more of this pairing. How does 47 pages of more sound? I couldn't help but finish the collection. Thanks so much for sparking the muse and I hope you enjoy!

I hope everyone enjoys this whacky pairing that I can't help but love:

* * *

Title: Stop In Nevada:

_And though she finds it hard to leave him She knows it would be worse to stay -_**Stop In Nevada **

* * *

**Part One:**

"I'm leaving." Penelope announced as she fidgeted with the suitcase strap on her shoulder. She could do this. She had to. It been three years and there was no doubt she was just burnt out.

In typical Hotch fashion he didn't say anything. Just nodded his dark head and kept looking out the apartment window like she was already gone. She forced him to met her eyes and she had to look away quickly at what she saw there. He was looking at her as if she had simply said I bought tea instead of I am leaving you for good.

"If I left anything, I'll call and you can leave it on the stoop for me to pick up." Her voice that always sounded like a sweet melody, like happiness, like his saving grace now sounded strong and determined but broken nonetheless. Her eyes were glassy and she fidgeted with her hands as she looked around their apartment one last time.

He knew by the way she was standing around that she didn't want to leave. Penelope had hoped he would stop her. He wouldn't though and they both knew it.

She wanted more than he could give.

Penelope wanted to stay so bad, she ached for it. But couldn't stay if she didn't mean anything to him. She and Hotch had been involved for three years now. It had all started at JJs shotgun wedding, they ended up spending the whole night together dancing and drinking. There was just something in his eyes, in his drunken smile that had drawn her to him. She never wanted that night to end.

That had been the beginning.

Several months later they were dating and Penelope had never been happier. Once their relationship had become sexual six months later he had invited her to move in with him. No words of love were ever spoken. No mention of a future beyond what their plans might be for the weekend. He was constantly on guard around her.

The worse part of all this was she'd stupidly fallen in love with him over the last two years and had convinced herself that he could love her, that he would eventually let her in, that he'd let go of the barriers he kept around his heart. It had been a foolish dream, to believe that they could have a life together, a family something more than a connection that extended beyond the bedroom.

He had never been shown love, had no idea what it was like. And she here she was leaving him because she was tired of trying to penetrate the shell he kept around himself. Love was supposed to be unconditional. She felt as if she was giving up, as if she wasn't fighting hard enough for the man she had grown to love.

She tried didn't she?

To be the woman Hotch needed. She tried to be the person in his life that he could trust and lean on. She wanted to, in a sense take care of him because Hotch has never really been taken care of by anyone before. He had to fend for himself his entire life and fight for everything he's ever gotten. Penelope wanted to be that one person for him. The one person who, at the end of the day, could lay his head on her shoulder and let the weight of the world go. And she tried. Tried so hard but just couldn't fight what was taking over.

So she had to say goodbye. He was worth the fight, but she couldn't fight forever. What was the point in fighting for someone who didn't want you? He was content to share her bed, and to share his home with her but he didn't want to share his life, to take a risk by loving her. When she finally told him everything, told him show felt and how she wanted more than. He simply looked at her his face impassive and his eyes blank. He hadn't said a word, it hadn't been necessary. She'd realized that he had no intention of loving her, that she hadn't meant anything to him, that she'd spent a three years with a man didn't love or didn't want to.

Why didn't he say anything? Just sat there staring out the window with a tiny twitch above his right eye. How could he just stand there looking so unaffected when she wanted nothing more than to fall apart and cry?

All he had to do was say something. Just one word and she could would stay, and she fight. She would try to make things work, if he would just let her know that he was willing to try. Willing to eventually come to love her. She had hoped leaving him would force him to admit he at least needed her. Or scared him, like it did her. However, there was nothing. Like usual. Just stone cold silence, which twisted in her heart like a knife.

"I was just a crutch for your loneliness. Your heart was never really there was it?"

He turned to look at her than –finally. But his eyes were still blank and his face showed nothing, not even a hint of emotion.

She licked her lips and wiped at her eyes, almost laughing outloud. She knew it. Knew this was a disaster in the making. But she still couldn't let go.

As she held that door knob in her hand, all she could think about was how much she didn't want to turn it and walk out his door- their door forever. But that was exactly what she did.

Often it's the most deserving people, that can't help living the people that destroy them.

Hotch heard the resounding echo of the apartment door slamming closed, the scratching of her rolling suitcase against the hallway floors, and clunking of it as she dragged it down the winding staircase. He could her sobbing and cursing all the while.

He wanted to run after her, wanted her to stay. He does want more. He just doesn't know how to attain it. He had some hope that this time , it would different , that it would all work out. This time she would save him and all would be well in the end. But he couldn't give her what she needed. He was battered, and burnt out like half a cigarette.

Even at forty, Aaron John Hotchner knew that he could never be the kind of man Penelope deserved. He knew she was the love of his life, and he still wasn't good enough for her. He's too screwed up to give Penelope a reason to stay because he doesn't think he do a marriage and children again with breaking her, without making her lose that gorgeous smile and her ability to see the good in people.

The last thing he wanted to do to Penelope was hurt her. But, it would have hurt her worse in the end had he not stepped in and let go her, and just let her believe in her delusion that he could love her like she needs and that he could eventually could pack it in be the man who could host barbeques and teach their son catch out in the backyard.

It just wasn't going to happen. Not even for the women with the perfectly cute, little heart shaped face, innocent brown eyes, would smother you with kisses and cuddles and chase away the nightmares of a case.

Never, ever because he always lets everyone, he loves down. Even if he went in it all with the best intentions.

Because he wants to be a better guy – he's just not sure he **IS** a better guy.

And that's why he let her go.

Someday he'll be better. Someday he'll be what she needs.

He just hopes it isn't too late.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Stop In Nevada: Part Two

This is Part Two of Stop In Nevada: It's about Penelope's longing for Hotch even after they end their relationship.

* * *

Part Two:

She couldn't forget him no matter how hard she tried. And she didn't know why. Months had passed since their tryst and she should have forgotten how his kisses tasted, or how his hands felt as they drifted across her skin. She tried, God did she try but no matter how hard she did or very least made herself believe she was trying, he stayed on her mind. He was one of her constant thoughts and one that would not cease its annoying reoccurrence. Every spare moment she had to think to herself, he ended up being main point of her thoughts anyhow.

It was driving her crazy. If she thought about him too much, her heart ached, and if she thought about him too little, it longed to ache again. See! She was losing her mind.

She didn't want to want him, but he forced her to. With unspoken words, he told her to love him, even though they were both too broken for anything more than what they already had. He demanded that she wouldn't ever forget him. He commanded her to want him and need him. It was his fault! He weaved a web of passion around her. A shimmering, dazzling web that consumed her.

There was no escaping what he did to her. If she saw him her body ached to feel his hand on her. If she just heard his voice her heart went slack. It was pathetic. And it was wrong.

He was slowly sinking into her skin, like a stain. She kept trying to fight it but she wasn't winning. It seemed like it was too late for her now.

She was addicted to him and she couldn't break free. She had the symptoms of a love addict. A loved addict who overdosed. Her heart was sick. It was addicted to Logan Hayes, his kisses, his touch and she was just going to have to wean heart off him.

Just because it hasn't worked for shit yet, doesn't mean it wont. Penelope always get wants she wants and she wants to forget.

She hated this. She hated him. Hated that he knew the effect he had on her, and she hated that he wouldn't do anything to stop it. She hated that she loved him and that she was obsessing. No! That's what it is! It isn't t love, it couldn't be, she wouldn't let it. So it must be an obsession.

It was all simply mere infatuation. That was all it was. She, Penelope Garcia was not in love with Aaron Hotchner

She was just an addict with an unhealthy obsession.

No. What she was, was a goddamn liar. But if she kept this up she was going to be good one.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the latest part!

Dee.


	4. Stop In Nevada: Part Three of Three

A/n: This is the last part of Stop In Nevada: It takes place five moths after their breakup. It's dark and angsty I know. More light and fluffy stuff coming up after this!

* * *

Part 3 of 3

Anything can be addictive. Anything at all. Even a person or an act. And by the time you realize you fell down that slope from habit to addiction, it's already too late. It was too late for them. They thought they ended it. Quit cold turkey. White knuckle. Whatever the expression was this week, they all meant the same thing anyway. All meant that, that time was the last time. Than it was over. So over.

Well, it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. There was still that little hang-over. A little no-strings-attached sex. Just for old time's sake. No harm, no foul. But the thing is, there is harm. Because that little hang- over, It's just enough. Just enough of that drug called lust to keep them hooked. It was like crystal meth. Never enough to satisfy them, only enough to make them both want more. And she knows it. She knows she has problem, knows she should walk away before it kills her . But she can't walk away. And that's the harm.

She knows it, in her heart she can't deny it. But she can't face it either. She's in something akin to a relationship that has the potential to destroy her, destroy them both and demolish both their careers. She knows by the look on his face as he leads her into their hotel he's that he is about to try and give up again and maybe put them both out of their misery, but she can't let him do it. She can't let him say it. She'd rather be a strung out junkie than deal with the pain of withdrawal.

So the minute he looks ready to tell her it's over, and tell her yet again that this time is the last time, she kisses him hard. She knows he forgets the second her lips touch his. She temptation and desire impersonated. He returned the kiss, biting her lips before he curled his tongue around hers and shoved her hard, pinning her against the wall as he ground against her. Much to her delight. They rarely use the bed. It mostly desks, tables, counters, and walls anything with a flat surface. Something about a bed makes it more personal, more intimate so they avoid it like the plague. It helps keep up the fantasy , if they don't look at the bed they can neglect reality just one more time and forget that they should be fast asleep in their beds and with other lovers. She should be with Kevin and he should be focusing on repairing his returned love affair with Haley.

And not in a hotel room just on the outside of town with their dirty little secret, their addiction, the thing they can't walk from even when they want to.

She loses herself with him as the clothes come off and there skin to skin for the first time in a month. It's not gentle or loving. There's no love in this mess. Just addiction, need and desire. Just rough, desperate, frantic fucking, leaving each other with scratches and bites when it's over. In a twisted way, Penelope think's that's their punishment. Something that aches and hurts and they can feel for days even after they are free of the room that smells like sex, regret, guilt and shame until that next day, that month. That haunts them and reminds them of the hearts their breaking, the life's they are unknowing ruining by giving into their addiction.

For a split second when he's doing _that_ with his tongue she thinks maybe its okay. Not right because it isn't- but okay. Worth coming back to, time and time again. Worth getting hooked on. Worth destroying everything for.

_But only for a spilt second._

He moved beside her, tracing her shoulder with his fingers before he rolled out of the bed,

"I should get going. Our time's up."

She doesn't say anything just gather's her wrinkled dress that's in a heap on the foot of bed. She looks up as he stops by the door; his hand paused on the handle.

For a second she panics, thinking he'd going to say something, and cross that line. But he thinks better of it and leaves without saying goodbye she lets out a sigh of relief.

It's funny how beautiful people are when they're walking out the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last part of this mini series!!

Dee.


	5. All That Could HotchGaricaMorgan

Title: All That Could Have Been.

Summary: That could have been him; she could have been his wife. That could have been his son. He could have been happy.

A/n: I was listening to Snow Patrol and the song "You Could Have Been Happy." Got stuck in my head and made me think of Morgan and than as we were driving home , Division by Aly and Aj. Were on the top twenty and well .. long story short those two songs spawned this fic.

I'm the biggest Morgan/Garcia fan ever so this one-shot was so damn hard! But I really like the outcome though.

* * *

_"You could be happy and I won't know But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I wished I had not said Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you how we were But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur."_

_

* * *

  
_

The horizon was beautifully striped in gaudy colors in every hue. The setting sun perched above the golden sea like a ball of fire, clouds rippling out from its center domination of the sky in bold streaks of scarlet. A breeze carrying the scent of salt and sand swept across his damp skin, offering some relief from the nearly unrelenting humid heat of a Southern summer. It was a perfect day. A day that suppose to filled with happiness, laughter, and magic. He almost snorted a day of happiness and magic his ass. It was practically taking everything he had not to fall into the scowl that he has been wearing too much these past few years and smack some of the unknown guests who were happy and full of laughter. He shouldn't be here, he thought for the millionth time since his arrival. Morgan hasn't gone near anything that reminded him of Penny since the night she official divided him out of her life. But JJ had begged him to come and went through all the trouble of traveling to Chicago and putting up with all his sister's questions just to get his address.

His eyes swept over the crowd and he put forth his best smile as her eyes met his and she came bounding over with Reid in tow. He had to admit that she looked gorgeous and the fact that she was practically radiating happiness didn't hurt either. It just went to show how much things could change in five years.

"I'm glad you came, Derek." She was looking at him with an affectionate and warm smile. Her eyes were lit with happiness and she honestly seemed happy that he was there.

Morgan's barely there smile transformed into a crooked grin,

"Congratulations." Derek said honestly as JJ pulled him into a hug before pulling back to give him a quick once over.

"Thank you." Reid mumbled with a slight pink twinge to his cheeks as JJ laced her arms through his, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up," she confessed, as she fiddled with her wedding dress.

"It's an important day for you, JJ, for both of you" Derek reminded her with a gentle smile, "I had to be here otherwise you would have tracked me down and killed me. I don't mess with women who carry fire arms remember? "

Maxie laughed, shrugging in agreement, as she waved to someone over her shoulder.

"Well go on Mr. and Mrs. Spencer you have guests to greet and thank." He said waving his hand in the direction opposite of him, rolling his eyes at JJ's apologetic smile. "Get out of here." He added with a smile to take the sting of his words.

"We will catch up later, so don't skip out." JJ warned as she dragged Spinelli over to a plump red headed woman. "Or else." Well there was the JJ he knew and sometimes loved.

"Lucas Johnatan! Don't You Dare! " It was the sound of that sweet voice from his dreams that's caused his head to whip around so fast he was certain he got whiplash and the rest of the world to just slipped away as he stared at her. He never thought he would hear that voice again.

There she was, just as beautiful as ever. Her light blonde hair still shimmered like fine silk and was longer then he remembered it. He wonders if it still smells like lemons and honey. Her breathtaking emerald green eyes were sparkling with a mild fury as she grabbed a young boy with tuffs of dirty blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes, who at that very moment was trying his hardest to put something in a little girl who was quietly reading some picture book, hair.

The little boy turned defiant eyes up at her and pouted. "No fair! I almost had her Mom!" he whined and wincing as Penelope turned on her patented "death glare."

"I warned you Lucas on the way here! Now drop that worm and march your little butt back over to the table!" She turned her back on her son completely missing as he dropped the worm, scowling as the little girl narrowed her icy blue eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He moved to retaliate but Penelope's stern voice stopped him cold.

"Nuh uh," she told the boy with the cutest dimples in the world as he looked at her innocently. "Sit. No more playing for you." Penelope said in exasperation as she blew the hair out of her face.

She turned suddenly as if someone had called her name. That's when he saw him. Aaron Hotchner. He walked forward and her eyes lit up in the same way that JJ's did when Reid walked into a room. In Aaron's arms was a toddler, who could be no more than two years old. The little girl let out a squeal of Mommy and launched herself at Penelope who caught her with a laugh, and a giant smile. He has never seen her smile like that-ever. She kissed the girls cheek and placed her down of the ground.

"We don't want to wrinkle that dress. We have to take pictures."

The boy named Lucas, who he now knew had Hotch's eyes moved off the bench with mumbled protests to join his sister and mother by the apple tree for a picture.

Their daughter was beautiful. Their son was too.

He watched as the little girl who he now knew was named Lulu twirl in her pretty white flowers girl dress, before taking her mother and older brothers hand and smiling at her father with the sweetest smile he's even seen. She had her father's hair, her mothers cute button nose , and Penelope's eyes.

Looking at her, he saw so much of Penelope from the stubborn scowl as Lucas tugged on her hair to the delighted laugh as he chased her round the apple tree. Looking at Lucas, he saw her freckles but Hotch's crooked grin and her reckless attitude as Lucas leaped and swung from the tree branches in purist of his shrieking little sister, earning a warning shout from Penny.

He wiped the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand, God looking at them hurt. For a brief second he wished that Lucas and Lulu had his eyes and Lulu was looking at him when she called for her Daddy to come save her. He wished that it were he, holding Penelope in his arms and holding her stomach where their baby grew as they watched their children play.

Instead, it was Hotch. That should have been him. Penelope should have been his wife. That should been his children. He should have been happy. If he was honest, he had his chance long ago and never realized all that he had taken for granted. All that he had, with Penelope before she found what she was missing in the arms of another man.

Still they envy gnawed at him as he watched the happy little family undetected in the shadows.

That could have been him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Derek Morgan!"

He turned his gaze immediately finding the grinning Emily standing in the middle of the yard, her hands on her hips and a her eyes looking at him expectantly. It was unexplainable but he found himself grinning back. It was his first real smile in years.

"Emily Prentiss." He quipped back. "You look good." He added as he met her halfway. Surprised when she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"So do you." She whispered in her ear, and he felt something stir within him just beneath the surface.

He opened his mouth to ask her, how she's been when the music caught him off. After a brief moment of hesitation, he holds out his hand and asks her to dance.

She nodded her head, a coy smile dancing on her lips as she maneuvered herself into his arms once they penetrated the dance floor. He found he quite liked the feel of her in his arms. They laughed and joked as he maneuvered them around the dance floor.

He could hear Penny and Hotch laughing as he twirled her into a dip, JJ's voice rambling on to Reid, and the laughter of the little girl Lucas tried to terrorize before with the worm as she was spun around the dance floor by the familiar but aged face of Gideon.

"I'm glad you came." Emily whispered in his ear, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." He said truthfully giving the beautiful woman his best smile, he moved forward, each step leaving his melancholy and envy behind. "Me too."

He glanced one more time at Penny and Hotch. Sure, that could have been him, but when glanced down at the woman in his arms he could help but feel like he was right where he belonged.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading and hope you review!

D.


	6. No Regrets One Shot

Title: No Regrets

Summary: An interlude in the lives of Hotch and Garcia.

A/n: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

Gales of laughter drew a sleepy Garcia towards Jack's over sized bedroom as she munched on a peanut filled celery stick (that was as healthy as she was getting.) She cracked open the door a little to peak in and a large happy smile crossed her face at the sight. In the middle of floor, there were pillows spread out all over with blankets, bowls of popcorn, gummy worms and Reese's Peanut Butter cups. (Lucas's favorite) and there in the middle was Hotch bravely standing in the room with his arms held up to protect his face as Jack and Lucas shrieked with laughter as they belted him with pillows. Little four year old Jake let out a war cry before bouncing off the bed and on to the unsuspecting Hotch's back screaming with laughter as Hotch spun around in a circle ,thrilling the over sugared toddler to mirth filled tears. Penelope was forced to lean against the doorway shaking with laughter as Jack, Lucas and Jake managed to bring the chuckling Hotch down on the ground and attacked her poor husband with tickling fingers and overstuffed pillows.

"Mama! Come play," Jake called out when she was spotted, the four year old giggling as he fell towards the floor as Jack's ticklish fingers changed targets.

"I tackled Daddy!" He declared proudly as he squirmed his way out of Jack's grasp and ran toward her beaming as she quickly scooped him up in her arms and hugged him.

"You sure did!" She told him ruffling his hair winking at Hotch as he stood up a giggling Lucas draped over his shoulder. He pressed a gentle and quick kiss to her mouth as he took Jake from her with his free hand before throwing him over his broad shoulder too.

"Careful with Mama remember?" Hotch reminded him with a smile ignoring Penelope's eye rolls

"I'm gonna put the kids to bed." Hotch said before he walked out the room grinning as Lucas and Jake began to protest in earnest now.

"You guys had a little party huh?" Penelope asked with a smile as watched Jack carefully climb into bed brushing sour gummy worms off his bed as he went about it. Jack crawled into his bed exhausted but smiled at her as he nodded his head.

"Movies and junk food! oh yeah!" Jack mumbled as shouts of Ack! Stop it…that tickles." trickled out of Lucas's bedroom and into the hallway.

Penelope smiled and ruffled the oldest boys hair laughing softly at his huff of protest but he leaned up anyway to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You should get some sleep your mom's going to be here early in the morning and Aunt Emily will be right behind with the girls." Carly reminded him smiling as Jack nodded his head, his tired eyes drifting shut. It was just a little after one am after all.

"Night. Love you" Penelope called before closing the door but not before hearing Michael's sleepy 'luv ya too'.

She wandered further down the hallway towards Lucas's room sighing knowingly as she caught Lucas in the corner playing with the remote control race track Hotch bought him last Christmas. He smiled ruefully when he saw her, his father dimples showing in his smile. Carly swears he looks almost identical to Aaron now.

"Alright time for bed kiddo." Penelope said crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"But Mommy!" Lucas protested pouting in a perfect imitation of her, a trait that had Hotch wrapped around his little pink finger lucky for her she was immune.

"Lucas Jonathan Hotchner put that lip back right were it belongs mister." Penelope warned tapping her toe as Lucas let out an annoyed huff and marched off towards the bathroom to brush his teeth shuffling his feet as if he was a condemned man walking towards his lethal injection.

By the time Lucas washed, brushed his teeth, got into his pajamas and got situated in bed Hotch had managed the near impossible and got a sugar pumped Jake to sleep and Carly has just finished kissing Lucas goodnight.

Lucas's grin brightened as Hotch walked into the room to say goodnight and Penelope could not help but smile. Lucas adored his father, inwardly she giggled, – He got that from her.

"Night Lucas." Aaron muttered softly pushing the young boys hair back letting out an oomph as Lucas wounded his skinny arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"Night Daddy." Hotch just smiled, brushed the brown locks off his head, and kissed him lightly on the forehead before pulling the covers up over his squirming son.

Hotch quietly switched on the night light and closed the door halfway knowing Lucas got nervous when it closed all the way.

With that done and all the kids asleep, he entered the living room, grinning as he found Penelope waiting for him, stretched out on the couch. He sat down next to her chuckling as she smiled up at him and promptly deposited her aching feet in his lap. He obliged her for a while massaging her feet as she finished eating her celery and peanut butter sticks and once she was done he stood up.

Penelope pouted up at him in protest wriggling her toes. "I have something to show you." Hothc told her smirking as he moved to stand infront of her and gently pulled her to her feet.

"A present?" Penelope asked an excited smile on her face as she clapped her hands in delight. Hotch chuckled, placed his hands over her eyes, and started leading her towards his intended destination.

"Maybe." He teased, carefully shifting her over to the right before she walked her self into the wall.

When he had her just where he wanted her, he uncovered the excited and talkative Penelope's eyes and shifted nervously. "So what do you think?"

"I think I just took a wrong turn and ended up in a toy store, a very expensive toy store." Penelope stared open mouthed at all the stuffed animals suddenly taking up residence in her very stylish nursery.

"Well, after we left the doctors this morning I felt like celebrating, so I picked up a few things for him." Hotch mumbled fighting the instinct to blush.

"A few things?" Penelope blinked owlishly and sent him a pointed look.

"Aar' I do believe there is every animal in the world here." Hotch was starting to squirm in earnest now when Penelope suddenly turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck grinning at him like she did when he proposed. "It's wonderful Aaron." She pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw before capturing his lips with her own in a sweet kiss sighing as she pulled away. She was never going to get tired of kissing him. It just kept getting better every time she did it.

"I wanted him to have everything he wants." Aaron pushed a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

"He?" Penelope asked with a teasing smirk.

"I got a feeling it's a he." Aaron said with a shrug of his broad shoulders , growling as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Oh really, now what if it's a she?" She purred in her ear as she rubbed against him watching as his eyes darkened.

"It's alright with me, I mean if she's anything like you." Penelope's disbelieving snort at his words surprised him into a full belly laugh. An evil glint entered Penelope's eyes. Hotch grinned. He loved it when she got that look in her eyes. It usually meant she was planning something that he was going to enjoy…immensely.

"I think one of me is too much for you to handle now."

"No one can handle you **_but me_."** He leaned over to whisper in his somewhat devious wife's ear and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. Causing her to groan and arch into him.

When she finally removed her mouth from his and the blood and her mind started to function, again, she shuddered delicately and snuggled into her husband's firm embrace "You are a wonderful daddy already but if you want to spoil our baby, you go right ahead," she whispered into the crook of his shoulder."

Hotch locked his muscular arms around Penelope and swept her legs out from under her and, caused her to squeal and throw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing your going to drop me!" Penelope shouted as she locked her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "Put me down!"

"I won't drop you if you stop squirming," Aaron told her with a roll of his amber eyes as he made his way up the stairs. "And please, I've never let you down before now have I?"

"Never" Penelope whispered reverently as she placed a soft kiss to his neck.

It was than she figured out just where he was taking her. She grinned impishly. "Just where are you taking me?" She teased

A dangerous glint entered Hotch's eyes, a glint that promised her she was going to be a happy woman shortly.

"I believe a certain Mrs. Hotchner said that they had some making up to do earlier for inviting Emily and Rossi not to mention Haley on our private family getaway."

"Hmm," Penelope schooled her features into a look of perfect confusion. "I wonder who that could have been. Because all the Mrs. Hotchner's that I know are perfect and would never do anything that they would have to apologize and make up for." She shrieked in laughter as Hotch growled and gently bit down on her neck – he knew it drove her wild.

"Perfect huh?" Hotch asked her with one arched eyebrow a teasing grin on his face. Penelope just shrugged and gave him her best I'm innocent smile and even if it was me you couldn't prove it so there smiles.

"Perfect menace," he intoned, pushing a wayward lock of golden colored hair out of her eyes.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Penelope told him confidently with an impish grin and wink. Hotch just smiled and shook his head warily she was spot on he really wouldn't have her anyway, otherwise she wouldn't be **_his _**Penelope.

"I love you," he said softly, causing her green eyes to widen at the suddenness of the declaration. She knew that he loved her, but many times, it just went unsaid. They never need words to know they loved each other.

"I love you too," she whispered, her tone almost reverent. She moved until she could wriggle one hand free from his grasp and touched his cheek softly. His eyes darkened perceptively at the caress, he reached out, and gently touched her cheek before setting her down on the floor.

"That wasn't the only surprise I had for tonight." He whispered seductively in ear causing her to shiver. No one else but Hotch had the power to make her heart beat fast just by whispering in her ear or being so close.

Penelope smiled up at him before she opened the door to the bedroom, her eyes flashing with anticipation as she saw the candles throughout the room, a scene of seduction, the soft jazz music in the background and the room smelled of roses – her favorite scent. She turned to look back at Hotch and caught the very naughty smile that danced across his face. Closing the door quietly behind him, Penelope couldn't help but smile in return.

As so as she could think again , she was going to show Hotch the thanking of a lifetime.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading and hope you review!

Dee.


	7. Use and Abuse of Regret: 100 words

**A/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my latest chapters and that people are taking to this unconventional couple of mine! 3 It makes my heart happy!! **

**Again thank you all for leaving me such kind words! I really appreciate it! **

* * *

_Title: Use and Abuse of Regret_

_Summary: Garcia's insecurities get the best of her. A quick 100 word drabble: _

* * *

She blamed Hotch. It was all his fault. He called her beautiful, and he turned her all around, and now she couldn't turn back. And she just had to ruin it all. Because her insecurities with love were always gnawing at her. _Typical Garcia_. If something was working too well and she just had to poke at it, prod it, until it breaks, or bites her in the ass. She came close to thinking she could have something. _Everything._ _Should have had everything_. But she screwed herself over like she knew she would and now she has nothing.

**But regrets. **


	8. Too Late 100 word Drabble Rated: R

Title: Too Late.

Summary: It's only half past the point of no return. It's only half past the point of oblivion. She could still take it all back. Completely AU ( It's about Garica/Hotch having an affair)

* * *

It's only half past the point of oblivion. It's only half past the point of sin. She could still make a run for it. She could still- _Oh._ Teeth nibbling, urgent, frantic, kisses so rough her lips bleed. Her eyes roll back and all protests melt away with the grinding of his hips. She thought of nothing expect that desire. Lost in the feel of his hands on her lips, & his lips moving against her skin as he huskily whispers her name. She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him closer.

_Too Late…She was too far gone._

_

* * *

A/n: I'm just getting you ready for the last chapter in this series. ( Minus the affair of course) It's an Garcia/ Hotch NC-17 one-shot that takes place in the office! In the words of my beloved T.V. show Psych: " Prepare your socks because I'm about to knock them off!" Lol .. :) _


	9. Sex and Candy NC17

**Title: Sex and Candy..**

**Summary: Hotch/Garcia … NC-17**

**A/n: I couldn't let this series end without my signature SMUT chapter. And the muse who been vacationing in Mexico suddenly came back and just demanded that I write this.**

**This fic spawned out of the chorus you see below.**

_I know everyone is saying that Garcia is self-conscious and wouldn't be this brash and forward but I disagree. I think Garcia is confident in herself and as we've seen on the show can be playful and flirtatious_

**_So, think this is totally in her character. Just a side that doesn't come out as often! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_"I smell sex and candy here. Who's that lounging in my chair Who's that casting devious stares" Sex and Candy - Marcy PlayGround_

* * *

"You're sitting on my files Garcia." He said with a hard, sharp shake of his head. The woman was insatiable. The power of her desire rolled over him, captivating him. She was so intense, so mesmerizing. To look at her was to burn for her.

She pouted at him for a second from her perch on his desk before she recovered and smiled impishly as she unbuttoned another button on her coat, letting him know just what she had on underneath. Absolutely nothing. God, she was going to be the death of him yet. Once she was sure she had his full attention she pulled him closer then, pressing her lips to his in pansy-soft kisses tender and reverent demanding his submission.

Grinding his jaw, he pulled his mouth free from hers and forced himself to take a step back pressing his palms against her shoulders to hold her away from him. She stared at him, and Hotch knew she was going to fight him. That she wasn't going to accept defeat in whatever twisted game she was playing with his sanity.

And damn but did she play dirty.

Reaching between their bodies, she pressed her palm against the rigid, massive bulge of his cock trapped beneath the fly of his black dress pants.

"Garcia." He grasped her wrist gently stopping before it went too far. "Stop."

In typical Garcia fashion she didn't listen to him, she lifted her right hand to his face and traced his jaw and his lips sensually with her fingertips. He reached out and touched a lock of her golden hair. Desire coiled through her veins, making her throb. Nowhere else did their bodies touch –yet and she swore she could feel him in every single cell of her body.

She quivered with heat. With need. With desire.

"This isn't going to happen, Penelope) I can't touch you," he growled in a low, tortured voice. "Because once I start I'm not going to be able to stop."

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, her finger playing with the little hairs on the nape of his neck. "I've always been a firm believer in living and seizing the moment. In taking what I want when I want. And. right now I want you." Her eyes sparkled in a challenge and she took off the trench coat completely.

With a groan, he moved his lips dangerously close to hers. Slowly. Seductively. Time was suspended as she waited for his lips to claim hers again. As she waited to taste his passion.

That sight of her naked on his desk, was Hotch's undoing. One moment he was trapped in suspended agony, tortured by that hungry look in her eye and the feel of her lips on his heat skin. The next he was reaching for her like man starved, his hands curling around her legs, pulling her to him. Instantly, he captured her mouth was his, and she was too goddamn sweet, her taste flooring him even after all this while. The textures of her mouth assaulted his system, breaking him down, leaving nothing but this trembling, aching hunger crawling in its wake. The pansy softness of her lips, that sweet slickness that lay just inside that lush swell. He could stroke that with this tongue, just like she liked and never get enough.

He was always powerless when it came to her. She made him laugh. She made him crazy. Best of all, she made him burn. She overwhelmed him with need. With desire for her.

He kissed her harder and she greedily accepted his aggression, matching it. No matter how desperately he kissed her, she responded with a breathless urgency that never failed to make him as hard as hell..

The next thing Hotch knew he was pushing her against the smooth surface of the desk, and his fingers curled around her right knee and lifted her leg, the spread position giving him room to press against that warm, liquid part of her, grinding the burgeoning ache of his erection against her. He buried his face in the sweet-scented crook between her shoulder and neck scraping the tender length of her throat with his teeth making her whimper and make those cute breathy, moaning noises he always loved dragging out of her.

Her skin tasted dangerously perfect, like marshmallows, and he repeated the primitive action that completely unraveled her already thin control but this time with his tongue.

"Marshmallows?" He asked dumbfounded as he placed little nips and bites on her shoulder, loving the taste.

She laughed at that, a rich throaty sound that warmed him. "Edible body powder. I thought you might like it."

"Where else do you have it Penelope?" He asked giving one warm, long lick before pulling back slightly. He liked it all right. Sex and Candy were proving to be an awesome mix.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She said teasingly, wrinkling her nose.

His eyes narrowing, he dipped his head and took possession of her lips in a masterful kiss that made her head spin. Her body melted. She moaned at the taste of her lips against his as his tongue swept passionately into her mouth. She loved his kisses. It was if he was starving for her.

Only her.

He tasted her with his lips and his heart. Invading every sense she possessed. His muscles bunched and flexed under her hands as his tongue danced against hers again.

She shivered. Only she could make him come unhinged like that. She felt his desire for her press up against her stomach and it further ignited her own, making her ache for his body ,his touch. She wanted him inside her with a force that still stunned her no matter how many times they made love.

Kissing him back as hard as she could, she wrapped his legs around his waist. She felt his satisfied rumble it made his stomach caress her between her legs and made his chest up against hers. Enflaming her already heat filled nerves.

He glided his hands up his palms up the back of her thighs until he cupped her bare bottom. He growled in pleasure, the sound deep and primal.

Needful.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he ran his hand over her thigh, up to her hips. She locked her ankles behind his back and his head spun at the feel of her wrapped around him like that. The heat of her inner thighs burned his waist and he felt her wetness seeping through his shirt. He couldn't help but ground his swollen groin against the part of her he couldn't wait to bury himself in. He sampled her neck again, tasting the marshmallows and listened to her moans of pleasure.

Garcia wanted to weep. To beg. His hands felt wickedly wonderfully as he ran them over her body, seeking out every part of her. She brought her hands to his fly. His bulge was huge. Pulling back and sitting up slightly she watched his face as she she opened his pants and touched him. He closed his eyes and growled deep in his throat as he rocked himself against her hands. Oh, she liked the feel of him there. He was so hard and ready for her.

She pulled his pants down just a little lower so she could tucker her toes inside and pull them down. She moaned as he dipped his head and took one of her breast into his mouth.

He needed to taste her. To _feel_ her.

Hotch sighed at the feel of her coated marshmallow flavored nipple under his tongue. He brushed his hand down the curve of her hip, over her soft thigh and down until he touched the part of her he craved most.

She groaned and shivered as he carefully separated the tender folds until he could tease her.

Hotch wanted this part of her. Wanted to see her head thrown back against his desk and hear her scream out loud while she came for him. She opened her legs wider, giving him access to her body. She ached and throbbed at the feel of his hand stroking her. And when he plunged his fingers inside, she cried out.

Her body burned for his in a most unbelievable way. It was hot and fierce and made her tremble with need. Unable to wait any longer, she reached down between their bodies so that she could guide him deep inside her. They groaned in unison.

Garcia arched her back, drawing him in even deeper. He was so hard and hot, so full. She'd never felt anything better than him inside of her. He pulled her hips so that he could slide into her, slowly, deeply. It was a rolling rhythm that made her writhe from the intense pleasure of his intimate strokes.

She stared at him as he watched her with a tender look on his face.

"You are beautiful," he breathed, rolling his hips against hers and thrusting himself even deeper and harder inside her.

"Not so bad your self stud," She said breathless as she clutched at his knees. Smiling at his pride filled smirk. He loved the sight of her like this, and they both knew it.

His eyes darkened as he watched her and he gave himself over to her. He had such a way with his hips as he slid himself in and out, hard and deep. He teased her with his hands, his fingers stroking her in time to his thrusts. The pleasure of his touch permeated every fiber of her being.

And when she came, the orgasm was so intense that she screamed. Hotch growled at the sound of her ecstasy as her body clutched his. Crying out, she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. She nuzzled his neck and face, raining kisses all over his cheek and shoulder. Her arms held him tight against her as she wrapped her entire body around his.

Her lips scorched his skin as she continued to nuzzle his neck and thrust herself against him. He held her tight and closed his eyes. His senses and emotions reeled from the pleasure of the moment.

When he came in her arms, he shivered to the core of his heart. And lay down on top of her carefully not to put all his weight on her. She curled into the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of his head tenderly.

"You happy now you Vixen?" He teased as he sat up, taking Garcia with him and draping the trench coat over her shoulders. Jut incase anyone else walked in. No one was allowed to see his wife naked but him.

"Delirious." She answered honestly as she ran her fingers through her hair and made herself more comfortable in his lap. He shut his eyes as she pressed feather like kisses against his neck and her inner thigh rubbed against him and he felt his cock twitch.

"You didn't think I was through with you, did you?" She asked in his ear with a slight laugh." I've only just started."

"Penelope, I have paperwork to get in before tomorrow morning." He protested as her tongue worked it's wicked magic on his ear.

She seemed to ponder his statement for a moment before sliding off his lap with one last, long kiss that left him aching for more.

He thought she was going to leave but instead she dropped down to her knee's reaching inside her pocket and pulling out little white box out of her trench coat pocket. She flipped the lid and pulled out a leopard printed fuzzy powder pad.

The aroma of marshmallow's filled the air.

With a slow grin and innocent look. She said sweetly "Go ahead do your paperwork Mr. Boss Man. I can keep myself highly entertained."

* * *

**A/n: That's the end of it!**

**I hope you liked it. I always have so much fun writing smut and challenging myself.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you review/leave feedback**

**D.**

***Oh btw, If you're a Morgan and Garcia fan. Be on the look out. I'm posting a new smutty piece between the two of them, that involves duct tape and paint! ;) * **


	10. Love Remember's

**Title: Love Remembers**

**Summary: Garcia recounts her life with Hotch!**

**A/n: Title is from the song Love Remembers by Craig Morgan.**

**Again, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. Hopefully, I have gotten back to you all individually and if I didn't and I missed you, PLEASE let me know. I'm sorry if I did miss you! I deeply apologize**

**I'm gratefully for everyone who left me such wonderful feedback!!**

**On that note. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. It was suppose to be the last chapter but I'm not sure yet. Elizabeth Perry sparked an idea that I totally might have to run with! **

**If you have anything you want to read about concerning Hotch/Garica ( or really any pairing. Besides slash please. ) message me or leave it in a review and I will totally get right on it! **

* * *

Photographs lined the living room wall infront of her. It was her idea, when they first moved in to build a photo wall. Her Grandmother used to have one in her basement; she was enamored with it when she was young. She remembered sitting at on her Grandmother's lap and looking at the photographs of her grandparents, and her mother at all different stages of her their lives.

It was beautiful, a place where they were able to store all their memories for everyone else to see. It was her most treasured possession, and her favorite room in the house.

She moved further into the room looking at the photos from their youth. The "pre-Hotch" days she called them. Long before, they had become best friends and lovers; a lifetime ago. One was with her grandparents when she was little and another with her mother a few months before she died. A few with childhood friends, her graduating class at Quantico and a an old crumpled worn one of her with her father. Then it moved on to photo's of her and JJ, her and Morgan , her and Reid. Hotch had his row of pictures centering on his own makeshift family. Him and his brother during their childhood days. One of his entire extended family at reunion a few days before he graduated law school. Gideon and him at his cabin. Jack, Haley, and Gideon at Haley and Hotch's old house on Christmas. Another of Hotch and Jack at the park. The last photo was one she had taken of JJ and Hotch dancing together on her wedding day to Reid.

She continued walking, lingering, and looking at every photograph. She laughed and smiled at the few pictures they had taken while they were dating. The beach and the carnival had been her favorite moments.

In the middle of the wall was their first memento picture. The first piece of the photo wall. It was a picture of the two of them the day they moved into this very house. That was 51 years ago. Their clothes were covered in splotches and splatters of paint but they were grinning from ear to ear and Hotch was giving JJ the thumbs up as best as he could while standing on a small stepladder and holding a roller in the one hand.

_She couldn't remember ever being that happy at the time. Hotch had surprised her by buying the house. It was a tiny little run down blue farmhouse, with a red mailbox and a red door and a wrap around white porch with a swing in the corner that had looked like it had seen much better days. But she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life._

_She fell in the with the house, the same she did Hotch. Unexpectedly._

_The first day of moving in was hell. She remembered wanting to break down and cry at one point, when she realized all the work it had entailed. The bathroom wallpaper was warped and just plain ugly. The kitchen sink dripped and the bedroom floorboards looked moldy and the top stair had a hole in it. But, than Hotch had wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head telling her in one warped way that the house was a blank canvas. A canvas they got to build and shape together. Something that was just theirs. A testament to the love that they were slowly building together._

_After Garcia's small breakdown they been incredibly productive the day after. Hotch and her had attempted to clean, unpack and move as they possibly could. Boxes were in strange places all over the house. And one room was completely filled with boxes, that Garcia couldn't even remember what the hell was in them. But all and all. The boxes were starting to little less like the Great Wall of China when JJ, Reid, Emily and Morgan arrived to help them paint and rip down wallpaper._

_She had taken a few day's off from work to paint their new house. She had started painting at 7am and didn't finish .. or rather ..stop until 10pm. Her arms, shoulders, and neck were beyond sore from the non-stop rolling, bending, reaching and taping. But happy. Sore, and very exhausted but happy nonetheless._

_Through the months they we're painting, fixing and in parts rebuilding their new house and making it perfect for them._

_It was a house built solely on love and Garcia wouldn't have it any other way._

She smiled warmly and caressed they picture, moving on to the second picture Hotch had carefully tacked on to their wall. It was a picture of them on their wedding day. Underneath hat was their Save The Date invitations that Garcia designed herself and Hotch insisted they had to have up on the wall. Surrounding the invitation were two more wedding photos. Instead of having a photographer, they had decided to place disposable cameras at every table and let their guests take pictures. The top three were placed on the wall. Her dance with Morgan was Wind Beneath My Wings softly played, a photo of the wedding party lined up by the pond and of course them sharing their first dance as husband and wife.,

_The day was small and intimate and a day she would never forget. She became the luckiest girl in the world that today._

_She was so nervous that she hardly slept the night before she kept rehearsing her vows, reminding herself not to trip and thinking how her life was about to change in just a few short hours. When morning light shone through the window she hadn't had a wink of sleep. She was frazzled and nervous driving almost blindly to the church, grabbing her dress that she made herself out of the backseat and rushed into the church and into the dressing room._

_A heavily pregnant Emily was already there, along with JJ her maid of honor as they barked orders at the rest of the wedding party. A giddy JJ was just glowing, fussing over her wedding dress and making sure her veil was on just right._

_She was like an excited mother waiting for her daughter to walk down the aisle. The buzz of activity was frantic and nerves started to set in. She actually felt like she was going to throw up and felt like her throat was going to close any second now._

_When it was time, Morgan came down to get her. All of the guests were there and Hotch as waiting for her at the alter a stretched Kodak smile on his feet as he bounced on his feet talking excitedly to the happy best man – Reid who resembled Sam at that moment. He looked like a happy father at his son's wedding day. It warmed Garcia's heart that they had friends who loved them that much._

_Morgan walked her to the end of the isle that would take her to the alter where she would start that new chapter in her life. Mrs. Penelope Hotchner. She was so nervous that she noticed the babies' breath in her bouquet shaking. She wasn't sure why she was shaking so much, but Morgan had noticed what was happening to her and stopped turning to face her._

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to go through with this if it's not what you want. Just say the word and I will get you out of here faster than you can blink."_

_She took a deep breath and she could feel herself swaying on her feet. When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't staring at Morgan's concerned face or had that horrible wedding march music blasting through her ears and setting her already frazzled nervous on fire. No._

_She was staring at the smiling face of her father. He stood infront of her with the same cover over brunette hair and his eyes still sparkled with a warm as he glanced at her and took her hand gently in his. _

"_Hey Penny," the sound of his deep voice reverberated in her ears and she felt a great calm come over her. "Today's the big day huh?" he asked with his soothing voice a slight glint of sadness in his brown eyes._

"_Yes" She replied with a broad smile beaming across her face as she thought of Hotch. She waited four years for this day._

"_So why are you here?"_

_Penelope faltered for a second and scratched at her head. "I guess I was so nervous. I just needed a moment to get away. Make sure I was doing the right thing."_

"_Do you love him?" Her father asked softly._

"_Yes, I do love him."_

"_Then what are you waiting for Penny? He's there waiting for you. Get a move on." He reached up, and began stroking her golden sun kissed locks with his hand._

"_Goodbye Coop. Kiss Mom for me." The sadness in her voice was easy to hear. _

_He bent down and whispered in her ear "I wish you the best of luck." Then he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she felt his warmth seep down through her being and into her soul._

_Morgan squeezed her hand and snapped her out of it. She opened her eyes and could of sworn she saw her father waving from behind the flower display , winking at her before fading out of sight. _

_Morgan whispered her name again and she turned to look up at him with a beaming smile and tears in her eyes._

"_You had me worried there for a second Baby Girl'," he said in his fatherly voice, "Are you ready now?"_

_She nodded in approval and she turned to smile at Hotch, and started walking down the aisle just as the organist started the wedding march as she took her first step towards becoming Hotch's wife._

_It was the first day of the rest of her life._

_It was the happiest day of her life to declare her love for Hotch in front of everyone and become his wife._

Though everyday with Hotch had been insanely, ridiculously and happily wonderful. He had loved her with such devotion and in a strange way he completed her, balanced her out. He made her grow up into the woman that she was today. He did something magical to her back than. He cherished her and loved her with a devotion she had never known before. But more importantly he made her happier than anyone else ever had.

She glanced at the pictures of their third anniversary party.

_While the party was sweet and touching celebrating their love with friends and family, it was when they were alone that was memorable. Hotch had set up the backyard with a picnic display in the middle of the lawn that was surround by dozens of candles and their was rose petals leading out into the blanket, that had all her favorite things on it. Chocolate covered strawberries, peanut M&M's and a vase of her favorite flowers pink and white lilies._

_She turned and jumped into his arms, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I do believe you're a romantic. "_

_He grinned at her, but their was a slight twinge of pink on his cheeks. "Just don't tell anyone. I have this weakness for eccentric blondes." _

_She leaned down and kissed him, groaning as he molded himself as close to her as possible. "I love you." She whispered against her lips._

_As he lowered them to the ground, the food forgotten about he echoed her heartfelt sentiment against her neck. "I love you too Penelope."_

_They had made love through the night, dancing together to their wedding song while wrapped up the thin blanket Hotch had laid out for them._

_It was that night, that led them into the journey of parenthood._

Garcia passed the photos of them and their children, Lucas, Jake and little Lulu

_When they first became parents to their own children she remembered the utter shock on his face when she first told him she was pregnant. It wasn't planned by any means Hotch was just starting to learn how juggle work and raising Jack on the weeks. She was in the midst of trying to build a new computer program called MAX for the FBI. _

_But Garcia was thrilled nonetheless. She always wondered what they're children would be like. Would they be wild and impulsive like she was or logical and rational like he was? _

_She couldn't wait. When she finally told him his jaw nearly hit the floor and he chocked on his midnight coffee as he alternated glances between her and her still flat stomach before blinking owlishly and looking around their house._

"_I think we are going to need more room." Then he flashed her a small smile and slowly placed his hand on her tummy. "Hello there."_

_And from there on Hotch went over and beyond to bond with the twin bundles of joy (and later as she would find out chaos) she carried underneath her heart. He went to every grocery store at 4 in the morning to get her pickles when she was in desperate need of them._

_He read children's book with Jack and psychology books when they were alone to her stomach when they had the rare opportunity to spend the night together in their own bed. ._

_Nine months later, they welcome Lucas and Jake Hotchner into the world. Twin menaces with sharp minds like Hotch and sharp tongues like her. _

_About seven years later when Lucas and Jake were in third grade she found out that she was pregnant-again, it was a surprise, _

_She bought the twins and Jack shirts that said I am going to big a brother, and she gave them all the shirts g and sent them down the stairs the next morning, bright and early and dressed in their tee-shirts while Hotch was busy in the kitchen getting their breakfast ready._

_She heard the stairs creak under his weight as he ran up the stairs, His hair was still messy from rolling out of the bed this morning and his pajama pants were falling off his hips._

_But he was grinning from ear to ear as he gives her a questionable look. She can only nod and giggle as he scoops her up in his arms and kisses her fiercely while the boys laugh , smile and making gagging noises from behind you._

_Lesley Lu "Lulu" Hotchner was born nine months later, nicknamed Lulu at birth by JJ. She was Garcia's little clone, right down to her comic attitude and her eccentric style. _

She traced the outline of their faces with her aged fingertip. Their children took up the most spot on their wall. Underneath their first hospital, pictures were their birth certificates side by side with their tiny footprints. Everything was up there from their first missing teeth, their first steps, their first birthday, first Christmas. Their first day of kindergarten, middle school, high school, and college. And later Each of their wedding days.

_Jack was married his high school sweetheart after they both graduated from medical school. _

_Lucas had waited to marry until he was 29 years old before marrying Anna Reid, JJ and Spencer's oldest daughter. _

_Jake had married Caroline "Carly" Morgan they day she turned 18; consequently the day they graduated high school. They divorced eight years later and both have since had since remarried and had other children. _

_Next to the photographs of their children were their grandchildren._

_Mark Hotchner was their first grandbaby. Born to Jake long before Penelope was near ready to be a grandparent. Hotch was livid and devastated when he found out that his youngest son was having a baby the tender age of seventeen. It didn't help matters that the mother was Derek and Emily's youngest daughter and he had seriously considered doing permanent damage to her child. _

_He softened when Caroline threw herself at her father in the middle of her and Hotch's living room and sobbed on his shoulder, letting out all her fears. He stroked her hair and promised her that he would be there for her no matter what. He looked at Emily with tears in his eyes as he promised Caroline that he still loved and nothing would ever make him stop._

_It was a rough nine months with many tears and fights but on that late Tuesday night in December during a severe snowstorm, in their bathroom Mark was born and it was all suddenly worth it. He had tuffs of blonde hair and Derek's eyes._

_Mark was the pride and joy of the family spoiled to death by everyone. Especially the aging Gideon, who was two months away from 70 and was permanently heartbroken due to the death of his own son a month before Mark was born._

_Mark grew up to be a fine young boy; he was a big brother to two little sisters Claire and Addison who was fourteen years younger than him. He was smart and talented and he was now a senior in college majoring in computer science. Claire had just started fifth grade with Addison was enjoying her first year of first grade._

_Jason and Jensen were born ten years later to Jack and his wife Sarah. They were twin boys who were as different as night and day. Jason had her eyes and her sun kissed blonde hair. While Jensen looked like his mother with shiny black hair and memorizing dark eyes._

_Jensen and Jason were freshman in high school and getting in enough trouble to make Lucas's stunts look like nothing._

_Five years later after the arrival of Jensen and Jason was the birth of Lucas and Anna's children Temperance "Tempe" Hotchner and two years later Robert "Bobby" Hotchner. _

Garica's eyes were happy as she surveyed images of the life they had together, full of love and desire and affection. Her eyes landed at the photo on the top of the wall. The last photo to be placed on their wall. It was of her and Hotch; they were snuggled together on the porch swing with two-year-old Bobby in their lap. They were smiling and staring at each other. They were both wrinkled and gray haired but they were still so much in love even after 51 years together.

Hotch died four months after that photo was taken , nearly eight months ago. She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye, she was heartbroken and sad and lonely. She missed him with every breath that she took, life was empty without him to make her laugh and make her smile.

That was why she periodically wondered into the living room she just wanted to be surrounded by the life they had built together and feel Hotch around her.

When she was in this room, she didn't feel so alone in the life that they had built together, and didn't feel like a significant part of herself was missing.

"I love you, Aaron" Her lips curved into a happy smile as she placed a kiss on the photo of him holding their son and slowly shuffled out of the room closing the door behind her

Until next time. Until the time God called her home and she was able to join Hotch in the next chapter of their life's.

But for now, she had their wall. Their personal reminders of their life and love.

And that was enough.

* * *

**A/n: Well that's the end. I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you review/comment..**

**Dee.**


End file.
